


nearer

by eonflute



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sort of..., like. this is the horniest thing ive ever written., nothing actually explicit but definitely horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eonflute/pseuds/eonflute
Summary: “But the ensemble has proved too much for a certain warrior who prefers a no-frills look—after a lengthy mock battle, he immediately stripped out of it.”Well, there’s got to be a bit more to that, right?





	nearer

**Author's Note:**

> “that was fast” i had to feed everyone canon has starved us for so long

Six drags his forearm across his face, wicking away the sweat on his upper lip. Ostentatious though it may be when compared to his usual one, this new mask comes with an undeniable benefit—it’s far easier to breathe, and his face certainly isn’t as sweaty as it normally is after a fight.

And, yes, the same goes for the rest of the outfit. It’s far frillier than what he prefers, but perhaps there is something to be said for this newfound breathability. Now that his indulgent little test run is over, maybe he can speak to Siete about adjustments.

As Six pushes open the door to his dressing room, he’s greeted by a familiar, self-satisfied grin. _Of course_.

“Lovely work out there,” Siete calls. Six pointedly looks away, working to unfasten one of the clips that attaches the flowing coat by the collar.

“Aw, Six, don’t be like that. I do mean it—I’ve never seen anything as spectacular. You were so _confident_!”

“I know you’re going to suggest it was the outfit,” Six says, “which we both know was ridiculous. It had no bearing on my performance.”

Siete heaves an exaggerated sigh. “That’s pretty mean, you know! I poured my heart and soul into stitching that thing. Did you already forget how much time we spent taking measurements?”

Six feels a new heat rise through the burn of his previous exertion. It builds up into his face, and he forgets any benefits this new mask might have. He _sorely_ wishes Siete couldn’t see the red of his cheeks, or the way he sets his jaw a little tighter. He hastily gathers his composure.

“Any...effort expended...does not suddenly impart additional prowess on a fighter.” He glances at Siete, clearing his throat. “The only thing that can be said for this brash ensemble is its ventilation—and I say this hesitantly.”

Disregarding that hasty addendum, it seems, Siete perks up. As much as one already so exuberant can perk up, anyways. “Hm?”

Six grits his teeth again. There’s an unmistakable request for elaboration in there. “It’s...comfortable. And it breathes nicely. It’s just far more suited to...your tastes.”

Siete grins wider, pushing himself off the table he’s been leaned against to approach Six. He closes the distance easily, but once he’s within arm’s reach of Six he stills, face softening.

“...May I?” he asks with disarming sincerity, fingers brushing the edges of the mask.

Six swallows. This is far easier when Siete plays out his cheery, lighthearted persona. He’s not as sure quite how to proceed if he doesn’t have something to complain about.

“...Go ahead,” he murmurs.

Siete plucks the mask off slowly, placing it to the side with deliberate care. Then he brings his hands back to settle first on Six’s shoulders; one hand moves to toy with the fur collar of the coat, while the other trails down the gratuitous expanse of exposed skin. His fingers are featherlight against the scars and taut muscle.

“This is much easier when you’re being insufferable,” Six finally manages to choke out. His throat is thick with the tension of the moment. It doesn’t matter how often Siete softens into this gentle manner of his; he still hasn’t figure out how to handle the way it makes him feel.

“Hm. Alright, then, something more like this?” Siete grins a bit more, about halfway between his soft smiles and his typical smirk, and brings his trailing hand around Six’s back, tracing the lines of his muscles with slightly more fervor.

Six nods, trying to exhale some of the tension away. His mind, still working rapidly from the excitement of the mock battle, has already started to turn towards more heated thoughts. Like their...measuring session.

He starts when Siete leans down to press a kiss to the muscle along his ribcage. “You know, I did mean it when I said you looked spectacular out there,” he sighs against Six’s skin. Hot breath fans out from his lips, teasing a heat that curls deeper in Six’s chest. “You were graceful as ever, of course, but there’s something else about seeing you so confident, showing so much...”

“In something you deliberately made so exposing,” Six grumbles. He can hear the layer of neediness starting to build up in his own voice, but if this keeps going the way it does, he won’t be worrying about it for much longer.

Siete laughs from deep in his chest. “Yes, of course.” He shifts to trail both his hands along Six’s exposed skin, paying special attention to each white scar riddling it. “But can you blame me for wanting to get a good look at this? You’re gorgeous, Six.”

He stands back up to his full height, bringing their eyes back to meet. Six swallows thickly. The heat in his chest is getting heavier, sinking down to his abdomen.

_Might as well_ , he thinks hazily.

Six reaches to grab Siete by his stupid messy hair, pulls his face close, and kisses him.

Siete lets out a startled noise—he’d obviously intended to take this slower. Six, limber and heated enough from his match, is beginning to feel a bit impatient. He nudges a knee against Siete’s thigh; this seems to be enough of a hint, as Siete settles in closer, bracing the two of them against the table and settling his thigh against Six’s crotch.

_Interesting design choice_ , Six’s spinning mind manages to note as he looks down at the single layer covering that particular region.

“Keep going?” Siete mumbles as he pulls up for air.

Six meets his eyes, fingers tightening in his hair, and smiles. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> you know i fully intended to sleep but then i started writing this at 3am. it took me 2 hours and i just had to throw it out here before i chickened out.
> 
> i’ve never written siesix before which is a crime because i love them...but i’d love feedback because i’m still getting a feel for them! all kudos and comments are always very much appreciated!
> 
> thank you for reading!! come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ironicblu) i cry over eternals and society and brandon sanderson novels


End file.
